Prue Halliwell (Charmed)
' Prudence "Prue" Halliwell' is a character from the Charmed franchise. She was a witch who practiced magic until her death, when she became a spirit. Many of Prue's family members are also witches and magical beings, including: *her maternal ancestor, Melinda Warren; *her maternal collateral ancestor, Brianna; *her maternal great-grandmother, P. Baxter; *her maternal grandmother, Penny Halliwell; *her mother, Patty Halliwell; *her sisters: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige; *her brother-in-laws: Leo Wyatt and Coop Halliwell; *her nephews and nieces: Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, P.J., Parker, Peyton, Tamora, Kat, Henry, and the Source's Heir; *her great-nephew and great-niece: Prudence and Matthew; *her maternal first cousins twice-removed: P. Bowen and P. Russell. Superhuman Powers As the oldest Charmed One, Prue's powers were the strongest of the current generation and would have stayed that way if her death had never occurred. She retained her powers after possessing the body of Patience. Due to necessary circumstances, Prue became the Nexus of the All, which also granted her more powerful abilities. Currently, she is not longer the Nexus and has lost all of those additional abilities but retained her original powers as a witch when she returned to the afterlife. Witchcraft: As a witch, Prue is capable of practicing magic, including various fundamental abilities which are common to all witches. *''Spell Casting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. *''High Resistance:'' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Prue possessed this due to being an upper-level witch. Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This was Prue's primary ability as a witch which she could channel with her eyes and later her hands. She once again displayed this power after her ordeal with Heremus. As a spirit, she used telekinesis to close the front door of the manor. *''Telematerialization:'' The ability to materialize a substance in a new location. *''Agility:'' The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed, and balance. Prue achieves this ability through the use of telekinesis and was able to perform enhanced acrobatic feats. *''Advanced Telekinesis:'' The power to produce powerful waves of telekinetic energy and to use telekinesis with potentially explosive force. After returning to Earth and inhabiting the body of Patience, Prue's telekinetic powers had evolved to a highly advanced level - she was able to lift a car with her mind, levitate a chalk drawing off its surface, and even manipulate the chalk drawing to the extent where it exploded. *''Super Strength:'' The power to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Prue demonstrated this a number of times to best enemies in close-combat by combining her telekinetic power with her physical force. Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Prue developed this power in her second year of being a witch. She could not use her telekinetic power during the projection. However, she did become capable of projecting her astral form from one place to another without returning to her physical body; in one case, she dematerialized to avoid gunshots and rematerialized on the other side of the room. She still demonstrated the basic witch ability to cast spells while in an astral projection. Wisping: A method of teleportation used exclusively by ghosts. Prue used this power to return with Andy to the afterlife. Intangibility: The ability to be intangible and move through solid objects. Prue became intangible the moment she became a spirit. Invisibility: The ability to be unseen by the naked eye. Prue was invisible to her sisters when she and Andy were watching them. Possession: The ability to enter the body of another being and possess it. Prue used this power when she entered Patience's body. Former Powers Premonition: When Piper cast the spell to exchange her powers with Leo's, it accidentally also affected Prue and Phoebe, swapping their powers temporarily until they switched them back. Touch of Death: Again, the spell to exchange powers was used on Prue and Alec to give Prue the ability to kill others. Telepathy: Prue and Piper cast a spell to allow them to hear the thoughts of others, temporarily granting them telepathy. Empathy: Prue once cast a spell to relinquish an empath of their power on Vinceres and accidentally took the power for herself. She was able to feel all the emotions of people around her which had the added effect of augmenting her telekinetic powers as well. Blinking: When Prue was forcibly married to a warlock, she became evil and gained the ability of rapid teleportation. Powers of All Charmed Ones: During the magical swap caused by Rennek, Prue gained all the powers of her sisters, including: *''Molecular Immobilization'' *''Molecular Combustion'' *''Molecular Acceleration'' *''Premonition'' *''Levitation'' *''Empathy'' *''Orbing'' *''Telekinetic Orbing'' *''Remote Orbing'' *''Sensing'' *''Healing'' *''Hovering'' *''Glamouring'' *''Omnilingualism'' *''Photokinesis'' *''Orb Shield'' Reality Warping: The ability to alter and manipulate the world on a cosmic scale. She gained this power when she became the Nexus of the All. She used this power to enhance her spell casting abilities to strip mortals of their powers and erase their memories of the time they had magic. She also used it to create her own home in the desert, to make Kyra human, and to extract and resurrect the soul of Benjamin Turner in his son's body. *''Power Removal'' *''Memory Erasure'' *''Conjuration'' *''Resurrection'' Flight: The ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air. Prue used this ability to leave the desert as the Nexus of the All and to observe the true nature of the wasteland. Holograms: The ability to project light-based images. Prue used this ability to project the faces of people she was on the phone with. Lightning Teleportation: The ability to teleport through bolts of lightning. After learning what she truly was, Prue used this ability to teleport to the Manor, to the cemetery, and to the wasteland. Sensing: The ability to locate other beings. She could connect with all magical beings around the world. Transformation: The ability to alter the physical shape of another being or object. Prue used this power to transform Shax's blast of air into a butterfly. Portal Creation: The ability to create portals to other locations, worlds, or planes. Prue used this ability to open a portal for Kyra and to open a fissure in space to return to Earth. Power Manipulation: The ability to manipulate supernatural powers. Prue channeled enough power into Zankou to cause him to combust and revert to Tyler. Aerokinesis: The ability to manipulate the wind. Prue used this power to break the windows of Victor's apartment. Pyrokinesis: The ability to manipulate fire. Prue used this to control the flame from Victor's chimney in order to harm him and attack her sister. Electrokinesis: The ability to manipulate electricity. Prue used this ability to destroy the Manor's phone. Energy Beam: The ability to shoot beams of energy. Prue created forms of blue energy from her hands as she recognized Tyler as Heremus' host. Prue also used this to blast her sister through a wall. Pyromancy: The ability to spy with the use of fire. Prue used this ability to spy on her sister and father through a fireplace. Petrification: The ability to turn another being to stone. Prue turned her brother-in-law to stone with her gaze. Energy Blast: The ability to project an incredibly powerful blast of energy out of the hands. She used this to attack her sister. Power Absorption: The ability to absorb the powers of other beings. Category:Charmed Category:Witches Category:Charmed Witches Category:Spirits Category:Charmed Spirits